


Purple unicorn

by ArxGett



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Crushes, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArxGett/pseuds/ArxGett
Summary: Dahyun always found herself attracted to cute things. Such as a flamingo shapes pen, or, her Brown plushie she bought from Line Friends.It's a whole different case when she actually fall for Sana, a cute girl who works at the bookstore near her dorm.





	Purple unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Shy college student Dahyun x Bubbly bookstore employee Sana because why not. I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as i do <3

Being a freshman who just entered college means you don't know what's the future holds for you. Either you can't manage shit up, or handling your social life — Because damn right your assignment will pile up, even if one already finished. It keeps coming until i don't know, you realize how bitter the world is? 

That's exactly what happened with Dahyun this year. Her naive thought felt like it got run over by a truck in instance. She can't even remember when was the last time she got a day without running around to the bookstore to print things, buys new notebook, or simply windows shopping.

It's pretty childish, actually. She can't resist to stare at the cute display, showing at least a new products every week. Or, how Dahyun can't resist to keep her eye on the purple unicorn tote bag. It's the atmosphere of the store that's make her comfy. She feels relaxed with the smell of new books, calming music on the background, and the employees smile.

Especially if it's a sweet girl who smiles as she passes the things Dahyun's bought, with a small, "Come again soon." like a spell.

Ridiculous as it sounds, Dahyun always found a reason to visit the store in any free time she has. Love at first sight, she believes. A dumbass in love, Chaeyoung believes.

Minatozaki Sana.

The very first time Dahyun saw Sana was back in spring, when she moved to the dorm to get closer to her university. Dahyun were carrying a couple of boxes before she stumbled across Sana, almost hitting the older girl with her stuff. 

"Oh God I'm sorry! You're not hurt anywhere are you? I'm so sorry, I, —"

Dahyun take a steps back from the girl, panick and worries fill her voice. Even with her face hidden by the boxes, she can almost see the sight of the other girl chuckling.

"No no no, not at all. I'm the one who should ask you the same!"

Gentle, is the first word comes in Dahyun's mind, charming comes next when one of the boxes lifted off to clear her sight — showing a blonde girl smiling at her. Dahyun found herself admiring the girl's beauty before the sudden question snaps her back to reality. "I'll help, okay. On which floor your room located?"

The younger stutters. "If.. if i wasn't mistaking, it's on the fifth.."

The other girl beam another bright smile, maybe a bit too bright for Dahyun, but she found herself smiling back. Gosh, if a smile could make someone dies, Dahyun must be dying already. 

"Alright! To the elevator we gooo~!" 

The blonde then walk inside the building that soon to be Dahyun's dorm, the place where she'll be staying from now on. They chatted along the way, most of the time it was Sana who keep the conversation alive, while Dahyun became a stuttering mess. Perhaps, this is the first time she's nervous because a girl.

They finally arrived at Dahyun's door. Dropping the boxes to the floor.

"Thanks for the help, and sorry at the same time.. uh..?" 

"I'm Sana! Minatozaki Sana. Also, no need to be sorry~ It would've been worse if i didn't bump to you, freshman!"

"Um.. I could make it up by treating you drinks, maybe? Oh, right i almost forgot! I'm Dahyun. Kim Dahyun, music major." Dahyun scratch her not even itchy cheek to distract herself from Sana's gaze.

"Cute name for a cute girl," Sana mumbled. "Oh no, you don't have to, Dahyun! Just don't bother to ask if you need anything, okay? I'm actually a lot closer to you than you think." she winks, finishing their conversation with the wave of her hand.

Dahyun blinks as she saw Sana's figure disappeared into the elevator. She feels giddy feeling coming from her stomach to her chest — her heart beats faster exactly like the time she watch romance movie on Netflix.

Perhaps Dahyun is indeed a sucker for cute things.

.  
.

Some people might said love come slowly. Just like how snow tends to melt in a slow motion by the sunlight in spring. Or, how a river need a couple of weeks to frozen completely in winter. But other might said love come so suddenly in unexpected way you've never thought of. It's too unexpected to the point you didn't realize your whole life changes by it.

That's what happened with Dahyun (unless she's a useless gay, according to Chaeyoung). 

It was another normal day where Dahyun, again, found herself running to the bookstore in rush. If only she didn't spill coffee on Chaeyoung's sketch book last night, then Dahyun doesn't need to be in hurry to make it up for the younger. 

There's only a couple of people when she entered. Including a few who Dahyun might have saw around the dorm. The ash gray girl immediately walks to the art section. Her eagle like eyes observe the sketchbook shelf to spot one of the books that look similar to Chaeyoung's. With a satisfied sigh, Dahyun uses her left hand to hold the peach colored sketchbook while the other hold a bread she's been munching on. At least she's not in hurry with empty stomach.

She walks to the cashier, two people in front of her. Dahyun's mind wonder as she stare at the sketchbook she's currently holding — have she sent her email to her professor? Oh, c r a p she forgot. For the love of God, please, please, it must have been sent, right? If not, then—

"Yun—"

"Dahyun?" 

A familiar voice calls her. She shots her head up towards the source of the voice, meeting a warm gaze of a beautiful blonde girl— Sana.

Wait. Sana?

"Huh..? Sana— What are you.." Her eyes widened at the sight of the older in her uniform. Her voice trails off as her brain finally getting the situation as her eyes locks to the name tag on Sana's uniform.

"You work here..?"

"Yep! I work here! Wow, took you long enough to notices, Dahyunnie." As usual, the blonde shows a bright energetic smile. Probably as bright as the sun this morning. 

"So that's what you mean by close enough to me.." Dahyun voice trails off again, her cheeks show crimson red. Perhaps she's just overthinking about Sana liking her back. Or, perhaps she's hoping too much. "O-oh! Right, i wanted to pay for this.. sketchbook.." 

Dahyun hands her the peach colored sketchbook. There's a faint sparks in Dahyun's stomach when their hand brushed against each other. Especially when the she felt a light squeeze on her hand when she hands her the money. It's driving her crazy with the awkward silence, and Dahyun just want to scream on top of her lungs. So, Dahyun choose to continue to munch on her bread to keep her distracted.

If Dahyun doesn't thought Sana didn't noticed, then she's completely wrong.

Actually Sana been eyeing the younger with intense gaze while she's scanning the book. The way Sana mumbled a small 'so cute' when Dahyun blushed. 

"Haven't had breakfast?" 

Sana ask out of the blue, earning a stutter from the ash gray girl.

"Y..yeah. It's the only thing on my refrigerator.. I haven't— haven't had the time to stock instant noodles." Suddenly the blueberry bread on her hand become interesting as she stare at it. "It's.. it's almost the end of the month, too." 

"I can give you some of mine, y'know?" Sana smile, her eyes never leaving Dahyun's face. "Oh! I can treat you lunch if you want!! We haven't got time to hangout too, right? Dahyunnie?"

"You don't have to, Sana! I can buy some later!" Dahyun shots her head up, making eye contact with the older. Shit.

"But I— oh, you have something around your lips, Dahyun." 

Sana points at Dahyun's lips. Dahyun blinks nervously in return. It's funny, she actually feel anxious with the way Sana stares at her. Just like a predator eyeing their prey to make a move. This action makes her mind went malfunction, earning a giggle from Sana.

"Silly." The older mumbled as her thumb find her place on Dahyun's cheek, dangerously close to her pink and plump lips. She takes her time to caressed the crimson red not so pale cheek of Dahyun. Her eyes noticed how the younger gulps nervously. Then, she finally brushes the corner of Dahyun's lips to remove the blueberry stain.  
Warm, is the thing that comes to Dahyun's mind. And she'll be lying if she didn't hold her breath the very moment Sana caressed her flustered cheek.

As if this is not enough to make Dahyun heart beats in uncertain rhythm, she feels like it actually skipped a beat when Sana decides to drop the embarrassing comment Dahyun can never possibly thought of. 

"You're such a baby, Dahyunnie. I'll like to get closer to that baby, thought."  
.  
.  
.

A normal person would never pay a visit to a bookstore everyday as a routine. Someone who actually makes it a routine might actually have something messed up in their mind. And that what's Chaeyoung thought about Dahyun. The fact that Chaeyoung and Tzuyu haven't got tired with Dahyun odd routine is.. well, strange, too.   
The oldest of the three would come to Chaeyoung's room with flustered cheeks, or a messy hairstyle. 

It become another routine for Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to hear Dahyun's ramble about Sana, Sana, and Sana. There's never an end of it. One day she told them how gentle and kind Sana is, how pretty she is, and how she's like an angel for Dahyun. But then the other day she'll be rambling all night long about how Sana is probably won't like her back. 

"This is killing me." she told them on another night of hanging out at Chaeyoung's. 

"Ain't we all dying the moment we enter college." Chaeyoung said abruptly.

"Not that," Dahyun turn her body towards the younger. "Well, i mean yes, technically we're dying and this group assignment would too. What i mean is.. Sana." 

"I'm hungry. I think I'm gonna make instant noodle." Chaeyoung get up from the couch, stretching. "Do you all want too? Tzuyu?"

"Are you listening to me?" Dahyun asks, pouting. "I've spent most of my allowance to buy something from the store this three months. Of course i want some instant noodle! Feed me!"

"Technically it's your fault at the first place, Unnie. Oh, and Chaeyoung? Give mine more kimchi." Tzuyu replies, eyes still locked towards her laptop.

Chaeyoung nods before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"I can't help it, Tzuyu! It's the only way i can talk to her!"

"You mean flirt, but okay. I'm surprised you haven't had her phone number yet you always flirt while she's working."

"I know. Pathetic, isn't it?"

"No you're not. You just doesn't want to get a negative reaction from her. I fully supported you, Unnie. I know you can confess your feeling towards her and ask her out." Tzuyu give a gentle smile, as if trying to tell her unnie to relaxed. "Also, Unnie, i wouldn't wasting time to confess if i were you. Who knows what happen in the future, right?"

Dahyun blinks at Tzuyu's word. The youngest have a point. If she's chickening out now, who knows who'll be on Sana's side in the future. Worst case, she'll be with that person till the end of time. And Dahyun doesn't want that. Ever.

.  
.

After a lot of practicing in front of the mirror this early morning, Dahyun feel herself ready to tell her overflowing feelings for Sana. It was Friday and the weather is warm. If the confession is a success, she'll ask Sana on a date this noon. All her plan is perfect. She's going to meet her, confess, and hope the God is on her side.

Her legs stopped a few steps away from the store. She can feel her anxiety raising, her heartbeat become faster. Dahyun inhales, exhales, trying to regained her self. But at the time she enter the store, she can't find Sana anywhere. The blonde usually at the cashier, giggling and smiling whenever she's with Dahyun. But she's not here. The one who's on the cashier is Mina. Sana's friend.

Hesitate between asking or not, Dahyun feels like a lost child at the mall. 

"Hi. You must be Dahyun, right?" 

A soft, gentle voice calls her. Dahyun immediately found Mina smiling at her while waving her hand, signaling the girl to come closer.

"Y..yeah. I'm Dahyun, and— How did you know..?" Dahyun replies as she move towards the cashier.

"Sana told me of course," Mina chuckled. "You're definitely her type. I can see why she have a crush on you." 

"Wha—"

"Minari! Have you seen the purple tote bag i bought yesterday?" 

"Ah. Speak of the devil. Hi there, Sana."

Dahyun turns towards the source of the voice almost too eagerly. It's Sana. She came out from the door with the sign  
'employee only'. Dahyun noticed how Sana wears casual clothes this time, and she still manage to looks gorgeous. Or, probably she's just being whipped.

"Dahyun?" Sana calls out. Finally noticing the younger presence. "It's rare to see you on Friday morning. What's up?" 

"I.. well..." 

"Gosh, Sana. She's way too innocent. You should take care of her well, yeah?" 

Mina give Sana's shoulder a tap with a warm smile before she disappeared into the employees only door. Leaving the two alone with a stuttering Dahyun.

"Mina didn't told you anything weird, right?" Sana asks to break the silence. Eyes locked on Dahyun like usual.

"No, no, she didn't." Dahyun manage to said. "But.. well... She did told me one thing."

"She did?! What did she say?" Sana eyes widened. She starts to lean on the counter to get closer look at Dahyun.

"That you have a crush on me." This time Dahyun got the courage she had just like this morning she practice in front of the mirror, her eyes met with Sana's. Never averting it. "Is that.. true?"

Then silence. Follow by Sana's giggle echoes the quiet store.

"Sana, what—"

"Yeah, it's true, Dahyun. I have a crush on you. I don't know since when, but i think it's from the very beginning i helped you moved your boxes! Suprise, suprise! You're just too sweet, i got addicted to your laugh, your awkward smile, your flustered face.. You're the reason i enjoyed working everyday. But i think it's not a crush anymore. I think i love you, Kim Dahyun." Sana ends her ramble with a bright, proud smile. "And i would love to become your girlfriend? Pretty please?"

Dahyun malfunction in shock. She feels her heart beat in a fast rhythm, just like when she was in the running team back in elementary. All of the daydream about Sana is actually came true. Is this a dream? A fairytale? This might be the first time Dahyun wish this isn't a dream. It's a reality where Sana liked her too. 

"I.. i like you too, Sana. The reason i came today actually to confess my feelings for you. I fall for you harder than i thought it'll be. You..you catch my eye the moment we met, and I—" 

Dahyun ramble got cut off as Sana starts to caresses her ash gray hair. It's a simple action, but for Dahyun, it's Sana's way to translate her overflowing feelings for her.

"You're just too adorable, Dahyunnie. Can i hug you?" 

Dahyun nods shyly as a response.

Sana leave the counter that like a barrier between them, she caressed Dahyun's hair once last time before pulling the younger into a hug. Dahyun closes her eyes the moment Sana's warmth met with her own. She buries her head on the crook of Sana's neck, inhaling Sana's sweet scent of lemon. The two don't mind the silence, just listened to each other breathing. The new couple found home in each other's arms even with the fact they just know each other for three months.

Dahyun forgot they in a store. A public place where everyone can enter. Dahyun forgot about time, since it feels like the time stopped the moment Sana hugged her.

Dahyun loves it.

Sana found home.

.  
.  
.

"How did you know I've been eyeing this tote bag for a while?"

"It's not a while, Dahyunnie. I think it's been one month you've been eyeing that purple unicorn tote bag. So, i thought you're broke or something."

"Yeah I'm broke to flirt with you everyday." 

"At least you got what you want, right? Me and that bag! Aww, you're blushing. How cute!"


End file.
